Ensueños
by Ririshiyo
Summary: Nanoha es una soñadora, fuerte, amable y cariñosa que sueña con un mundo donde los milagros son posibles y sin querer conoce el milagro más grande de su vida pues en ese mundo conocerá a una joven rubia de ojos color borgoña dispuesta a todo por hacerla feliz, acompaña a nanoha a descubrir este mundo de ensueños y tal vez una cura para su querida amiga hayate (R18-autor saizon)
1. Chapter 1

**Ensueños**

 **Capítulo 1: La Gran Ciudad del Sol Poniente**

 **Por "Saizoh" y "Ririshiyo".**

Se trataba de un antiquísimo reino llamado Alhazard gobernado ahora por una reina solterona y centenaria que era además una archimaga llamada Precia Testarossa que vivía con sus dos hijas, Alicia y Fate, tan hermosas como ningunas otras se habían hallado iluminadas por los astros. Precia siempre espantaba a los muy pocos hombres y mujeres que llegaban a pretender a sus hijas (eran muy pocos porque sólo los más intrépidos aventureros llegaban al portón de la gigantesca mole que era El Jardín del Tiempo, el palacio flotante de las Testarossa, aunque hasta ahora ninguno logró atravesar sus puertas a causa de los androides guardianes que lo vigilaban).

A este reino como el onírico que era casi exclusivamente sólo se podía ingresar a él en los sueños…

Esto lo descubrió una madrugada Takamachi Nanoha cuando despertó lagrimeando por haber vislumbrando la imagen de Fate Testarossa, que le sonreía y abrazaba ampliamente en su gran habitación y que poco antes de despertar la primera recordó que le decía la segunda:

"Soñaste conmigo y yo también te buscaré pero en la vigilia".

Al principio Nanoha no entendió este anuncio aunque no tardó en comprenderlo cuando despertó abrazada por Fate en la cama de su propia habitación…

Nanoha se asustó un poco pero enseguida recordó los besos y caricias de Fate en la pieza de aquella gigantesca mole de concreto que era el hogar de su amiga íntima.

Fate no tardó en explicarle a Nanoha que a veces como los seres sintientes de los universos de la vigilia podían ingresar en los reinos oníricos los habitantes de estos últimos también podían entrar en el espectro de la vigilia. Nanoha le prestó ropa suya porque sólo el cuerpo y la mente se logran teletransportar de los sueños a la vigilia y viceversa y no los objetos tal y como le pasó a ella cuando Fate le indicó el camino hacia su propia pieza de aquel palacio flotante…

 **Hace un mes…**

Nanoha, una chica de ya 18 años, como la gran soñadora que era, buscaba la maravillosa y eterna Alhazard, la gran ciudad del sol poniente del que contaban los mitos más antiguos en su mundo; y Fate por pura casualidad se topó con la pelirroja en su camino de vuelta al palacio desde Midchilda (otro reino onírico) donde estudiaba hechicería…

No era la primera vez que Fate se topaba con las imágenes oníricas de soñadores por aquel camino que conectaba ambas ciudades pero como ya había visto varias veces a esa misma jovencita vagando cerca de esa senda (no recordaba el poder ver a una misma soñadora tantas repetidas veces) mandó a detener el carruaje jalado por dragones y conducido por un androide y se detuvo a hablar con aquella alma cuya imagen la había dejado sin habla por unos segundos cuando la tuvo frente a sí… Fate, tras preguntarle a Nanoha quién era, de dónde venía y cuál era uno de sus sueños (le preguntó esto último con la mayor discreción posible) y viendo que esta última respondía con agrado y con sinceridad a sus preguntas decidió guiarla hasta su ciudad natal y hogar, justamente la ciudad de Alhazard.

Fate le prestó a Nanoha un conjunto extra de ropa que por fortuna llevaba en el carruaje mientras esta última admiraba el escenario de nubes anaranjadas plasmado en un cielo cobrizo y a lo lejos por otro camino logró ver las siluetas de un grupo que a ella le parecían ser unos caballeros de las antiguas cruzadas mas Fate la corrigió diciéndole que aquellos eran androides de Alhazard que viajaban hacia Michilda para servir como guardianes y sirvientes electrónicos.

Y poco después el camino daba una bajada desde los cielos hacia el centro de Alhazard y Nanoha quedó deslumbrada ante las maravillas que veía desde lo alto… Las vacías pero pulcras calles y veredas de concreto liso, las grandes casas y palacios de aquella maravillosa aunque solitaria ciudad. Y cuando estaban sobre a la inmensa catedral central vieron parte de la imponente puesta del sol, la más magnífica que hayan contemplado los ojos de Nanoha.

Tan embelezada por el espectáculo estaba la Takamachi que Fate tuvo que llamarla cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al gran portón del Jardín del Tiempo. Sin embargo Fate la agarró de la mano y entraron por una puerta lateral.

"A mi madre no le agradan las visitas de ninguna clase…".

Alegó Fate, entraron furtivamente al palacio y allí se dirigieron directamente hacia la pieza de la rubia. Una vez allí hablaron o mejor dicho charlaron largo y tendido sobre lo que más les interesaba en aquel momento (Nanoha sobre la ciudad en sí y Fate sobre Nanoha en sí).

Ninguna de las dos expresó todo lo que pensaban pero pensaron todo lo que dijeron…

Aunque eran desconocidas ambas notaban que ya de algo se conocían… Sobre todo Fate que había aprendido sobre las vidas pasadas en sus clases de la universidad de magia de Midchilda…

Además Fate notó pese a que Nanoha ya le hablaba de forma amena que no le estaba contando lo más importante de su gran deseo de conocer su ciudad pero tampoco quiso apresurar las cosas recordando aún eran casi completas desconocidas.

Por último Fate notó algo más… Algún dejo de algo más profundo que la "unía" a aquella bella muchacha…

¿Bella muchacha?

Fate llegado un momento se sonrojó y al notarlo a Nanoha le pasó lo mismo y ambas apartaron unos segundos la mirada puesta sobre la otra…

Un rato después dieron por terminada la reunión aunque no sin antes Fate entregarle a Nanoha una esferita roja que, al mero hecho de concentrarse por un momento pensando en Alhazard, podría traspasar la barrera de lo sueños hasta su mismísima pieza. Ella poseía otro objeto que serviría para lo mismo aunque bajo la forma de un triángulo amarillo (ambos objetos eran colgantes de cuello) puesto que le explicó que eran objetos especialmente diseñados para viajar entre las distintas dimensiones de los espectros de lo onírico y de la vigilia.

"Muchas gracias, Fate, la pasé esplendorosamente y pronto quiero volver a verte".

Mencionó Nanoha.

"Yo digo lo mismo, Nanoha".

Le replicó Fate y así Nanoha tras concentrarse un momento desapareció ante la vista de la rubia pues había vuelto a su estado de vigilia.

 **Más tarde…**

Esa noche Fate visitó a su hermana mayor Alicia que dormitaba débil en la cama de su propia habitación.

"Con permiso".

Se volvió a anunciar Fate tras tocar a la puerta.

"Hola Fate, ¿cómo estuvieron las clases de hoy…?".

Le preguntó Alicia.

"Pues como siempre… pero…".

Fate se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar mencionar a su nueva conocida… y aunque tenía algo más que una vaga noción de que podía confiar en Nanoha por ahora calló…

"¿Pero…?".

Quiso saber Alicia.

"Ah, no era nada en especial… Sólo es que mamá sigue estudiando e investigando intensamente para encontrar una cura".

Alicia agarró con más fuerza las sábanas que la tapaban…

"Lamento tanto el ser una carga…".

Alicia entrecerró los párpados sin dejar de ver a Fate a los ojos.

"No te disculpes que lo importante es que te recuperes".

Fate le sonrió, le agarró ambas manos con las suyas y le plantó un ligero beso en el reverso de una mano a su hermana.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ensueños**

 **Capítulo 2: En la Salud y en la Enfermedad**

 **Por "Saizoh"y "Ririshiyo".**

Y ahí estaban de nuevo abrazadas y semi cubiertas por las sábanas de la cama de la pieza en la casa Yagami…

Signum Wolkenritter fue la primera en despertar y se zafó con suavidad del abrazo de su novia y protegida…

Fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y a cepillarse los dientes cuando notó que Hayate ya se había despertado y se subía a su silla de ruedas ubicada al lado de la cama…

La castaña la saludó con amabilidad y Signum le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Aquel domingo planeaban pasarla juntas en la residencia de Hayate pero una llamada que decía ser urgente de Shamal les estropeó parte del día…

Signum se despidió de Hayate con un ligero beso en los labios diciendo que volvería lo antes posible.

Shamal la había llamado para que viniera a su propia casa y ahí le explicaría algo que la inquietaba… Y unos minutos después Signum llegó a la casa de Shamal y ahí ésta le expresó a Signum que no se alterara y que dejara contarle todo hasta el final de la conversación que tuvo con Takamachi Nanoha, una buena amiga de Hayate:

Shamal entonces le contó que Nanoha le había dicho que tras haberle diagnosticado la extraña enfermedad que aquejaba a su amiga desde hace ocho años se había propuesto a ser alguien más en buscar la forma de curar aquella enfermedad… Que le agradecía a Shamal el estudiar e investigar intensamente por la mejora de Hayate y de otros que sufrieran enfermedades similares… La causa de la enfermedad en el caso de Hayate sigue siendo desconocida y hasta ahora no hubo cura pero que Nanoha creía que podía encontrar una cura definitiva para la dolencia en las piernas de su amiga de toda la vida. Que creía que en una ciudad onírica denominada "Alhazard", el reino repleto de los milagros y de los misterios que los humanos apenas se atreven a soñar desentrañar… Que le contó además que hace poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo a causa de investigar hasta el cansancio todo lo referente a aquella tierra milagrosa y sin querer soñó con ella…

"Llegado a ese punto le di una fuerte cachetada a esa chica…".

Le confesó Shamal a Signum.

"Pero… vi un dejo en los ojos de esa jovencita que me dejó intrigada… Creo que era… determinación… ¿Te das cuenta, Signum? ¡Esa piba cree que puede lograr con alguna clase de embrujo lo que la ciencia aún no logra!".

A Signum no le gustó nada el relato de su amiga Shamal pero estuvo prestando toda su atención. La más alta apretó los puños y endureció el seño. Pero Shamal le adivinó el pensamiento:

"Nanoha estará un poco chiflada pero no creo que le vaya a contar nada de todo esto a Hayate… No después de la entrevista improvisada que tuvimos…".

"Más le vale".

Fue todo lo que dijo Signum por un momento… y cuando se tranquilizó un poco:

"Por un lado está bien pero por el otro no tanto… Hablaré con Nanoha…".

Terminó de decir Signum al momento en que se levantaba del sillón de un solo asiento.

 **En el Jardín del Tiempo…**

Alicia hacía unos ejercicios simples apoyada en la pared mientras a la vez observaba como su hermana menor realizaba una gran demostración de esgrima a mitad del gran patio trasero del palacio.

Cuando Fate terminó con los movimientos principales sostuvo la espada sin filo frente a sí y rezó muy brevemente. Luego envainó y se acercó a Alicia ofreciéndole una mano:

"Sé que aún no estás ni cansada pero recuerda que es riesgoso notar hasta una simple molestia por el ejercicio".

"Lo sé muy bien…".

Le respondió Alicia a Fate mientras le agarraba la mano a la última y ambas empezaron a caminar despacio hacia la cocina donde su madre ya tenía preparado el almuerzo. Hoy era un día en que le tocaba cocinar a Precia y en parte ésta lo hacía para sacarse el estrés de sus investigaciones además de claro está de pasar unos momentos con sus hijas.

Comieron y charlaron por casi media hora y luego de lavar y secar los platos y los utensilios Fate acompañó a su ya cansada hermana mayor hacia la cama de su pieza.

Alicia sabía que a cada año… o incluso a cada mes que pasaba se iba debilitando cada vez más pues cada tanto podía llegar a realizar menos caminatas y otros ejercicios simples…

Esto angustiaba a toda la familia pues presentían que la vida de uno de sus integrantes se extinguiría dentro de bastante poco tiempo… Era irónico que vivieran en la que otrora había sido la capital de los milagros pero ya hace mucho que Alhazard estaba en plena decadencia puesto que lo que le otorgaba casi toda su magia y vitalidad era la savia del Árbol de la Vida, ubicado en la gran plaza central de la ciudad, que se había secado hace casi medio milenio pero que sus tronco semi podrido seguía aún en pie…

Precia por supuesto que conocía los antiguos relatos observó y examinó en varias oportunidades no sólo el árbol sino su terreno circundante… y a la larga había obtenido una pista…: la savia del árbol de la vida que se decía podía curar cualquier clase de enfermedad sólo podría volver a ser secretada cuando se le inyectara al árbol en sí una inmensa cantidad de mana en su estado más puro…

Cuánto cantidad exacta y cuánta pureza era algo que todavía la maga no pudo descubrir pues nuevamente ya varias veces muchos magos de Midchilda se ofrecieron a lanzar hechizos sobre el árbol de tantas variadas maneras que Precia ya había perdido la cuenta hasta de las veces que ella misma lo intentó con resultados completamente infructuosos…

La archimaga aborrecía su propia incompetencia pero no se limitaba sólo a quejarse o a maldecirse sino que prácticamente todos los días los empleaba en la investigación de una cura efectiva… Por lo menos a Alicia le servía en parte la medicina motriz de Midchilda diseñada para personas con escasas fuerzas… Pero con su organismo debilitándose lentamente cada vez más esta tecnología médica era ya sumamente insuficiente…

 **Aquella noche en la casa Takamachi…**

Las duras palabras de Signum le rebotaban en la cabeza a Nanoha con la fuerza de ecos…

Que no le diera falsas esperanzas a Hayate le había dicho…

¡Como si ella fuera tan tonta o ingenua…!

Bueno, al contarle lo que había descubierto a medias a Shamal-Sensei había cometido un descuido fruto de la ansiedad de compartir su conocimiento que si bien era cierto que no era más que una pista ella consideraba que era importante…

Nanoha se acostó en su cama pero agarró la esferita roja que le regaló Fate, se concentró un momento sosteniendo con fuerza el objeto y cayó del espectro de la vigilia hacia la del sueño…

 **En la pieza de Fate…**

Fate notó que brillaba el triangulo amarillo de su colgante, por lo que impaciente sonrío a la espera de la llegada de Nanoha en medio de la habitación y de a poco una silueta se hacía visible hasta tomar la forma de una persona humana. Y ahí fue que su semblante sonriente desapareció para darle paso a la preocupación. Rápidamente se acercó a aquella persona y la abrigó la desnudés con el gabán que anteriormente tenía preparado para su llegada.

"Nanoha, ¿qué te pasó…?".

"Fate-Chan, sólo quería ayudarle… No tenían por qué herirme con sus palabras ni mucho menos levantarme la mano".

En ese momento, un mes después de conocerse, por fin Nanoha le contó toda la verdad sobre su deseo de conocer Alhazard…

Con dolor y frustración abrazó a Nanoha mientras ésta llora en su pecho y sentía los mimos que Fate le hacía. A Fate sin duda le afectó ver a Nanoha de esa manera. Sí, fue una insensatez el haberles contado a gentes carentes de magia lo que descubrió…

"Nanoha, escúchame, no vuelvas a sacar el tema por lo menos hasta que estemos completamente seguras...".

"Lo prometo, Fate-Chan".

 **Luego…**

Fate se entristeció visiblemente pero le replicó que ya no quedaba nada milagroso en la ciudad, que el famoso árbol de la vida que otorgaba el glorioso mana que hacía posible los milagros de curaciones prodigiosas había muerto hace mucho tiempo y que nada indicaba que podrían revivirlo y que además estaba también enferma su hermana mayor Alicia pero que casi nada podían hacer por ella…

A Nanoha le impactó esta noticia pero pidió ver lo que quedaba de aquel árbol…

Fate sabía que el viaje hacia la plaza central podía significar que Precia descubriera a Nanoha pero no pudo negarse ante esta petición al ver su semblante serio.

El árbol en sí era uno parecido a los de Sakura del mundo de Nanoha pero era mucho más grande (pues poseía unos cinco metros de diámetro) pero medía de altura en contraste apenas unos 7 metros y las pocas ramas que le quedaban parecía que se le caerían a pedazos en cualquier momento…

Mientras ambas chicas observaban el árbol y sus inmediatos alrededores Precia las había descubierto puesto que había notado que en los últimos días su hija menor se comportaba extraña… Como si le ocultara algo… o mejor dicho a alguien… Precia casi se enojó por la presencia de la desconocida y más aún porque Fate se lo estaba ocultando pero este enojo duró apenas unos segundos cuando luego notó el aura de mana de la pelirroja…

Era una clase de mana que muy extraña la que emitía la jovencita pero justo cuando Precia tenía intenciones de acercárseles vio que Fate le agarraba de los hombros a la extraña, que estaba llorando, y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios a la otra… Después se separó un poco sólo para decirle algo que Precia desde su posición no pudo escuchar y la volvió a besar esta vez de forma más prolongada y la pelirroja ahora le correspondía el beso…

Precia ya no quiso ver más y se retiró a su laboratorio… Ya hablaría luego con la extraña pelirroja pues era evidente que no era la primera vez que ingresaba furtivamente al palacio…

 **Después…**

Precia presintió algo cuando cotejó sus conocimientos de magia con unos libros antiguos y modernos que poseía y tras fatigarse por horas enteras de lectura descubrió de qué se trataba ese mana extraño que notó en la pelirroja…

Cada muy tanto nacían humanos con un tremendo potencial de poder mágico… y para lo que le interesaba a Precia sólo unos muy pocos magos poseían la posible facultad de lograr milagros como los que ella deseaba…

Se trataba de hechiceros capaces de prodigios tales como lograr que los gólemns fueran capaces de hablar, de que los dragones dejaran de ser inmunes a la magia, de teletransportase a cualquier punto a través del tiempo y el espacio, de invocar a grandes deidades casi completamente olvidadas sin mayor esfuerzo y de hacer emerger islas y continentes enteros desde las profundidades de los océanos…

Ahora creía que estaba tras una nueva pista pero no podía dejar nada al azar así que partiría enseguida hacia la biblioteca de la universidad de Midchilda para consultar unos volúmenes que se le vinieron a la mente y de la que ella no poseía ejemplares en su estantería…

Tras comunicarle al androide mayordomo que avisara a Fate que se ausentaría del palacio hasta el mediodía siguiente Precia viajó con presteza hacia Midchilda.

 **Y esa misma noche en los baños termales del palacio…**

Una muy consentida Nanoha se encontraba rodeada de pétalos de rosas mientras el agua termal le lavaba el cuerpo la cual estaba a temperatura ambiente por lo que era muy relajante y tanto que Nanoha soltó un suspiro fascinada por lo que su actual novia había preparado para ella con el fin de hacerle olvidar el mal rato que pasó horas atrás.

"¿Te sientes mejor…?".

Le escucho decir a su ya novia con voz aterciopelada en lo que ésta se sumergía hasta la cintura. Fate quería que su Nanoha se sintiera lo más relajada posible por lo que de a poco se fue acercando a ella y una vez cerca le acogió en un abrazo cálido y protector.

"Ahora lo estoy".

Le respondió mientras sonríe y se aferraba más a ese abrazo.

Nanoha la mira a los ojos notando todo el amor que le profesaba… Fate le levanta el mentón y le da un breve y casto beso. Luego la rubia vuelve por los labios de la pelirroja y ésta nota los cariñosos, lentos y tiernos besos… Nanoha suspira por la sensación cuando Fate desciende lentamente y besa los lados de tu teta izquiera y luego el pezón y gime al sentir sus labios en él mientras le da atención a la otra teta con la mano derecha. Nanoha sigue gimiendo porque por primera vez se entregaa a alguien, por primera vez se enamora y nota sensaciones nunca antes sentidas. Fate besa cada parte de su cuerpo y Nanoha se sorprende al sentir que Fate… Su Fate, la trata con tanta delicadeza como si en cualquier momento ella se fuera a romper. Nanoha dice el nombre de su contraparte y cuando nota que le mete dos dedos en la vagina larga un gemido más fuerte al notar un pequeño ardor.

"Te amo".

La escucha decir a su novia mientras mueve más rápido los dedos en sus adentros.

"Yo también te amo…".

Le responde tras notar que la mente se le nubla cada vez más… Nanoha nota cómo entra y sale de ella… y Nanoha en un atisbo de pensamiento racional ya se considera la mujer de Fate y no se arrepiente de ello… Ya no piensa en nada más y de hecho ya no puede pensar en nada que no sea el nombre de la rubia que sale de sus labios…

"Ay, Fate-Chan…".

Gime Nanoha y la nombrada le responde con otros te amo susurrados al oído. Lo que le dice la hace inmensamente feliz… y la notó descender hasta la vagina sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella… La lengua de Fate está jugando con el clítoris de su novia mientras Nanoha curva la espalda ante las oleadas de placer intenso hasta que su cuerpo se relaja tras llegar al clímax y notar los deliciosos retazos de aquel orgasmo… Nanoha ya sin fuerzas es sostenida por su amada de forma nupcial y fue llevaba hasta la esquina más cercana a la puerta principal de los baños y dejada sobre una toalla de cuerpo completo…

Fate la abrazó de costado sonriéndole en todo momento pero sin decir nada más ante la evidente languidez de Nanoha…

Tampoco era que de momento necesitaran decir más…

Y entonces Nanoha cayó semidormida…

Aquello era "peligroso" ya que el sueño en el reino onírico significaba pasar al estado de vigilia…

Nanoha alcanzó a pensar ligeramente en todo esto cuando Fate le colocó en la mano la esferita roja que estaba a un lado de la toalla:

"Buenas noches, Nanoha".

 **Habitación de Nanoha…**

Nanoha despertó y se notó inmensamente feliz por lo que había hecho junto a Fate pero enseguida aquella bella sensación pasó a otra no tan placentera…

Pues ella había hallado Alhazard pero no buscaba aquella ciudad mitológica para su propia y entera felicidad sino que en principio lo hacía por y para una amiga…

Nanoha entonces se entristeció ya que parecía ser que en efecto ni la ciencia ni la magia podrían hacer mucho por hacerle recuperar del todo la salud a Hayate…

La pelirroja estaba ya muy agotada y al final dejó caer la esferita a un lado de la cama y se quedó dormida tras haber lagrimeado…

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que honda como están espero y súper saben este fic es cada vez mas emocionante y no lo digo simplemente porque colaboro con sai-kun quien tiene una imaginación tremenda, lo digo por la trama pues ni yo sé cómo terminara este fic sin mas basta de parlar como dicen en brazil y a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Nadaoriginal: si sai-kun es un amor y tiene una gran imaginación, aunque a veces se tarde con ella y por ello suframos ataques de ansiedad por saber que pasara en el próximo capítulo, me alegro que te llene de curiosidad esperamos poder saciártela y agradezco que sigas el fic espero y no te aburramos** **saludos.**

 **Ensueños**

 **Capítulo 3: Entrega**

 **Por "Saizoh" y "Ririshiyo".**

Aquel mediodía le tocaba a Fate el preparar el almuerzo y mientras comía con su familia Precia le confesó que ya sabía lo de la intrusa que se escabullía al palacio pero que además de ya no estar molesta cabía la posibilidad de que el extraño mana que emanaba de Nanoha fuera la clave para volver a hacer brotar la savia del árbol de la vida. Fate y Alicia se sorprendieron pero fueron cautas con ponerse alegres ya que suponían que la situación no podría ser fácil de resolver…

Precia les contó prácticamente todo lo que sabía menos una sola cosa que descubrió gracias a varios volúmenes que leyó en la biblioteca infinita de la universidad de Midchilda pero se la reservaría hasta estar segura de que Nanoha podría llegar a ser la maga ideal para esa gran y esperanzadora faena.

Y así cuando Fate le contó a Nanoha todo lo que le había dicho su madre ésta aceptó enseguida con lo de ser pupila de Precia para volverse una archimaga y en intentar a la larga el revivir al árbol de la vida.

Apenas había pasado otro mes y aunque Nanoha era en algunas prácticas algo torpe aprendía muy rápido y hasta Precia se asombró de la gran pericia que demostraba la pelirroja…

 **A la tarde siguiente…**

"El colgante que te regaló Fate te servirá como el dispositivo que canalizará tu magia".

Le avisó Precia a Nanoha mientras estaban ambas a mitad de una gran sala del palacio.

"¿Cómo la canalizo?" preguntó entusiasta logrando que en el rostro de su maestra se apreciase un inicio de sonrisa.

"Sólo imagina un uniforme mientras lo sostienes contra tu pecho y deja que el dispositivo haga el resto".

Sin rechistar Nanoha siguió la enseñanza dada y en pocos minutos vestía un lindo uniforme mágico de color blanco para asombro de ambas.

"Ya estás lista, Nanoha".

Mencionó con orgullo en la voz y un dejo de tristeza en la mirada pues sabía bien que su plan se estaba completando y todo iba viento en popa si no fuera por un insignificante problema: por Fate y ella misma… ¿pero cómo iba a imaginarse que ella, la gran Precia Testarossa, se iba a encariñar tanto con la herramienta que usaría para salvar a su ciudad y a su Alicia…? Y ahora dudaba… Dudaba porque no quería ser causante del desprecio de sus hijas si se enteraban de la verdad… y hasta más importante ya no quería hacerlo… Buscaría otra solución…

El tiempo siguió pasando y con ello Nanoha se hacía más fuerte y la relación de Nanoha y Fate era la más pura que a los ojos de Precia hubiera visto jamás y eso sólo la hizo sentir culpable por lo que tomó la decisión de no sacrificar a aquella a la que ya consideraba una hermosa persona y tras dar por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento del día dio pasos rápidos camino hasta su despacho y al llegar recogió todos los libros y documentos que anteriormente había recolectado con esfuerzo y sin dudar creó fuego sin humo con las manos para quemarlos hasta hacerlos cenizas ya que de ese modo y ahora con la ayuda de Nanoha encontraría alguna otra cura definitiva para así salvar a Alicia puesto que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por su ciudad para después…

 **Luego en la Casa Yagami…**

"Ya no estés triste… Sabes que no lo soporto".

Le anunció Signum con voz tierna a una melancólica Hayate la que miraba la gran y magistral luna desde el balcón.

"Es que no entiendo qué pudo haber cambiado".

Mencionó Hayate con tristeza en la voz para luego suspirar.

"¿Y si la invitamos a cenar? Ese es tiempo suficiente para saber lo que le pasa".

Mencionó Signum sintiéndose un poco culpable pero esa culpabilidad se extinguía al pensar que era por el bien de Hayate.

"Esa es una buena idea, espero que Nanoha acepte cenar con nosotras pues ya no es la misma y no sé la razón".

Replicó Hayate dando otro suspiro pero Signum sí que sabía la razón pues estaba segura de que aquel extraño comportamiento se debía a la "conversación" que tuvieron Shamal y ella misma con Nanoha…

 **Alhazard….**

Se encontraban Precia y Nanoha entrenando como era costumbre mientras dos hermanas las observaban desde la ventana del cuarto de Alicia.

"Ey, Fate-Chan, ¿no crees que madre destila un aura diferente a la de unos meses atrás?".

Le preguntó divertida al ver cómo Nanoha erraba en un disparo de mana destruyendo accidentalmente uno de los jarrones preferidos de Precia ganándose así un coscorrón.

"Sé a lo que te refieres, Alicia, y tienes razón. Se la nota más alegre y cariñosa".

Replicó Fate cuando recordó que ya era hora de volver a darle de comer a los dragones en el establo y Alicia fue a acompañarla…

 **Y luego…**

Apenas terminó el entrenamiento de la tarde la misma Precia en persona le entregó en mano a Nanoha una pócima que contenía diluida el último resabio de algo de la savia del viejo árbol de la vida… Aquello bien sabía la archimaga que no sería suficiente para curar a su hija pero que tal vez sí a la amiga de Nanoha… Aquel era su regalo para la que sabía que ya era sumamente importante para Fate…

 **Esa noche en la habitación Takamachi…..**

"Está bien, Hayate, nos veremos en la cena".

Mencionó aparentando tranquilidad mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño de la mano izquierda contra su pecho a la altura del corazón.

"No te preocupes, Hayate, que no estaba tan dormida… Que descanses".

Cuando colgó empezó a respirar con dificultad pues su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente que le causaba dolor… Simplemente estaba tan emocionada por tener una alta probabilidad de que su amiga de la infancia se curara del mal que la empezó a aquejar desde los 10 años que no podía dejar de excitarse… Pero al rato se mantuvo más serena…

A la mañana siguiente hizo sus deberes doméstico y universitarios, para después pasar tiempo con su familia, llegada la noche se encaminó ya lista para la cena que su querida amiga había preparado y rogaba al cielo de que aquella reunión no se turbara y sobre todo que la pócima fuera efectiva.

 **Residencia yagami….**

"Me alegra que hayas venido".

La saludó Hayate a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y en cambio recibió una igual.

"Bienvenida, Takamachi-San".

Saludó Shamal como si nada con una sonrisa recibiendo en cambio un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Nanoha y eso sólo hizo confundir la cabeza de Hayate quien empezó a suponer cosas.

"Pasemos al comedor".

Ofreció Signum dándole una mirada preocupada a Shamal la que entendió el mensaje. Bien saben que Hayate no es tonta y a lo sumo más tarde que temprano se enteraría de lo que hicieron por su bien. La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre charlas, risa y anécdotas vividas por el par de amigas quienes se divertían como anteriormente lo hacían para sorpresa de Signum y Shamal…

 **Mientras tanto en Alhazard…**

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí, profesor Scaglietti?".

Le preguntó Precia con voz neutra mientras observaba a su invitado sorpresa quien ante la pregunta sonrió engreídamente cuando se detuvo frente al gran umbral del palacio:

"Verá señora Testarossa, vine a notificarle que ya estoy al tanto de su proyecto para salvar Alhazard por lo que vengo a exigirle que me entregue todo lo referente a dicho proyecto para reempezar con el deber que usted se negó a cumplir, por cierto eso incluye también a la extranjera" menciona con voz tranquila y llena de soberbia.

"¿Y qué piensa hacer si me niego?".

"Tomaré todo a la fuerza, y es más; algunas de mis hijas ya se encuentran en camino para traer a la extranjera".

" _Fate, ve por Nanoha, está en peligro_ ".

Se comunicó la madre con la hija por medio de la telepatía.

 **Recidencia Yagami….**

"Nanoha-Chan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?".

La inquirió Hayate y la nombrada miró a Shamal y a Signum claramente nerviosas así que sonrió tranquila animando a Hayate a continuar con su pregunta sin decir una sola palabra:

"¿Tu alejamiento tuvo algo que ver con Signum y Shamal?".

"Nyajajaja, siempre tan directa, ¿verdad?".

Le respondió ganándose una sonrisa amable por parte de Hayate.

"Bien, te contaré la verdad".

Y así fue pues no quiso que su amiga después se terminara culpando por algo que no hizo y mientras contaba la historia de reojo observaba la reacción de las demás implicadas quienes se sorprendieron al escuchar de los labios de Nanoha una disculpa hacia Hayate…

"Eso quiere decir que dejaste de soñar con milagros, Takamachi-San".

Afirmó Shamal con tranquilidad ante la madurés de la muchacha.

"Al contrario, Shamal-San".

La corrigió Nanoha levantándose de su asiento para después acercarse a donde se encontraba Hayate:

"Si bien acepto su manera de reaccionar hasta cierto punto no puedo aceptar el depender sólo de la ciencia y es por ello que ahora puedo hacer esto".

Iba diciendo para después acercar su frente a la Hayate ofreciéndole lo que parecía ser un simple vaso con jugo anaranjado. Hayate no terminaba de entender el ofrecimiento de su amiga pero tomó el líquido de buen agrado pero luego notó dolor alrededor de unos 10 minutos… 10 minutos en los que Signum y Shamal hacían lo posible para detener lo que esa chiflada estaba haciendo hasta que se hizo el silencio y con asombro contemplaron a su ser más querido de pie y sin muestras de dolor:

"Ahora ya puedes caminar, Hayate-Chan".

"Tengo miedo".

Confesó con la voz quebrada al ver a su amiga de pie frente a ella.

"Es normal, ahora camina y si te estás por caer tienes a tres personas que con gusto te sostendrán".

La escuchó decir a su amiga con voz amable. Notó vergüenza por la forma de actuar de las personas que más quería y después sintió dicha por tener frente a ella a una buena amiga por lo que decidida avanzó un paso hacia Nanoha y luego otro y otro hasta llegar a alcanzarla para después abrazarla.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias…".

No dejaba de decir primero con emoción y alegría para después estallar en llanto. Un llanto que era calmado por una Nanoha feliz de haber cumplido con uno de sus objetivos pero la alegría duró poco al ver una mirada preocupada o casi alarmada de color borgoña frente a ella y de espaldas a Hayate.

"¿Qué sucede?".

Preguntó Hayate al no seguir notando los mimos de su amiga.

Fate ya vestía ropa puesto que el triángulo amarillo que siempre portaba la de los ojos rojos podía llegar arroparla si así se requería con urgencia con una vestimenta parecida a la de las brujas de antaño sólo que con una capa y sin sombrero en punta…

"Nanoha, aquí corres gran peligro, tenemos que irnos ya mismo".

Le advirtió estirando el brazo para que la agarrara de la mano.

"¿Eh…? ¿Quién sos…?".

Le preguntó Hayate mientras que Signum y Shamal se ponían en guardia ante la presencia de la extraña.

"Cálmense, es sólo una amiga".

Dijo Nanoha tratando de tranquilizarlas y sin terminar de entender la situación pero confiando en Fate le agarró de la mano para enseguida ambas desvanecerse ante la mirada atónita de las tres anfitrionas.

 **Un poco después…**

Rápidamente Fate le contó a Nanoha lo que sabía sobre la amenaza que sobre ellas se cernía pero cuando estaban cerca de llegar a empezar a materializarse en el reino onírico Fate sujetando más fuerte a Nanoha esquivó un garrotazo.

"Uff, admito que me estoy oxidando para el combate…".

Ante una señal de la rubia Nanoha vistió su uniforme de maga tras sostener un momento la esferita roja.

"¿Sos una de las aliadas de Scaglietti…? ¿Cómo te llamas…?".

Le preguntó Fate a la atacante más para tratar darle tiempo a Nanoha para prepararse que por cortesía.

"Oh, mala mía por no presentarme antes…: me llamo Cuatro y vengo a llevarme a la que viste de blanco".

Se presentó Cuatro volviendo la garra que tenía en la mano derecha en una especie de grotesca gran zarpa.

Sería la primera vez que Fate tenía una pelea de verdad en el espacio entre el reino onírico y el de la vigilia y bien sabía que Nanoha podía asistirla como lanzadora de hechizos a larga distancia… pero definitivamente no iba a confiarse ya que era conciente de que debía terminar la pelea rápido o Nanoha podría resultar herida y eso jamás podría perdonárselo…

"Ah, por cierto, pequeñinas, ya terminé hace un momento de calcular las coordenadas desde donde partieron y una de mis hermanas ya está ahí mismo… Así que entréguenme sus dispositivos o ya pueden suponer qué les pasará a sus amigas…".

A la derecha de Cuatro se podía ver por medio de una pantalla recién aparecida que una mujer de cabello aguamarina vestida con un uniforme que casi parecía de buzo pero sin casco había noqueado aunque sin aparente violencia a Signum y a Shamal y que tenía acorralada a una aterrorizada Hayate contra una pared del comedor de su casa…

"¡Son unas cobardes…!".

Gritó Fate llena de rabia.

"Por favor… Por favor no las sigas lastimando… Tómalo pero déjalas en paz…".

Nanoha con el rostro ensombrecido extendió el brazo y abrió la mano en la que tenía la esferita.

"¡Nanoha, no le creas!".

Se empezó a desesperar Fate al momento en que atacó a Cuatro con su dispositivo que se volvió una especie de guadaña pero que la enemiga detuvo con su gran zarpa.

"Oh, ¿de verdad tan poco te importa la vida de esas tres…?".

Les preguntó Cuatro a Fate rechazando su ataque y apartándose de la rubia.

"Muy bien, Seis, mata a la que tengas más cerca".

Ordenó Cuatro a su hermana menor con una sonrisa socarrona y Seis que estaba sólo acostumbrada a recibir y a cumplir órdenes sin pensárselo agarró del cuello a Hayate con una sola mano, la levantó del piso y empezó a estrangularla…

 **Continuará…**


End file.
